1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method of generating code for a model-driven dashboard for business performance management and dashboard resulting therefrom, and more particularly, to a system and method of capturing business model requirements at a business model level, including providing at least one user-customizable model (or a plurality thereof) for capturing functionality of a dashboard, and after the user defines the functionality of the dashboard using the at least one user-customizable model, automatically generating code for a deployable dashboard application.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Enterprises are leveraging information technology solutions in order to increase their productivity and their business value in the marketplace. As they adopt the paradigm of describing and monitoring their business operations in a systematic manner, the need for visually representing such processes in a model becomes critical. Nowadays, many vendors provide sophisticated tools to represent business process models and business activity monitoring models.
In modern businesses, several of those processes and activities correspond to procedures that monitor and measure the performance of the business. Business Performance Management (BPM) generally includes a suite of components that are used to monitor the health of the business. BPM delivers significant benefits to the businesses, by offering them the ability to react promptly to changes in their environment. BPM is enabled by the level of automation and systems integration that is currently in place in the majority of businesses. The integration of various systems in the business allows for continuous monitoring of business performance, using carefully selected metrics, also known as Key Performance Indicators (KPIs).
For purposes of this disclosure, Key Performance Indicators (KPI) generally mean indicators that help organizations achieve organizational goals through the definition and measurement of progress. The KPIs generally are displayed to the analyst through a dashboard.
For purposes of this disclosure, a dashboard generally means a user interface that organizes and presents information in a way that is easy to read and interpret. Dashboards can be essential elements in the day-to-day operation of modern enterprises, as they provide to the analysts the view of all the critical business metrics that reflect the performance of the business.
In contrast to the usefulness, and ease of use, that dashboards represent, the amount of effort that is required for their development can sometimes be daunting. User interface development in general, and dashboard development too, can require a considerable investment of time, and can often take as much as 65-80% of the overall development time in a model-driven business transformation project.